Xeno Kuroki
|kanji = |rōmaji = |alias = Xeno Johnson Onii-chan (By Nuryn Kuroki ) Xe-kun (By Abbas Kuroki and Narcissus Kuroki ) |name = Xeno Mustafa Kuroki |race = Human Iharisir |gender = Male |age = 14 (Pre Time-Skip) 18 (Post Time-Skip) |hair = Dark Green (Pre Time-Skip) Black (Post Time-Skip) |eyes = Yellow (Pre-Timeskip) Amber (Post-Timeskip) |birthday = December 10 |affiliation = Fairy Tail |occupation = Mage |team = Yurusarezaru Unmei |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild |status = Alive |relatives = Mustafa Kuroki (Father, Deceased) Sophie Johnson (Mother) Abbas Kuroki (Half Older Brother) Narcissus Kuroki (Half Older Sister) Nuryn Kuroki (Half Younger Sister) Fuhaddah Park (Relative) Hato Kuroki (Aunt) Yuzuru Kuroki (Cousin ) Aru Kuroki (Cousin) Shoma Kuroki (Cousin) Hakeeka Park (Relative) |magic = }} Xeno Kuroki is male,half human and Iharisir .Member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Yurusarezaru Unmei .He is Abbas Kuroki and Narcissus Kuroki 's youngest brother but is also Nuryn Kuroki 's older brother.His mother is Sophie Johnson and his father is Mustafa Kuroki . Appearance Xeno is a boy with chin-length dark green hair with fringes swept slightly to the right and yellow eyes.He also wears a variation of a Mao cap, with a dominant dark blue and black color scheme.Since he is half Iharisir his hair becomes black (Shorter and messier as well ) and the colour of his eyes are amber (Also having noticeably long eye lashes) . Personality Xeno is the type of person who can tolerate almost anyone and accept them as an ally.Warm,friendly and carefree,Xeno acts as the joker among his siblings and does whatever he can to make them smile.His warm and welcoming nature can be seen when he befriended Iris Inoue .From time to time Xeno is hyperactive and talks extremely fast,sometimes even very excited and loud. He has a strange personality,having a strong belief in the supernatural,the theory of karma and extraterrestrial.Eventually Xeno's strange personality effected his younger sister Nuryn Kurokiwho he loves deeply and is very protective of to the point he will make anyone who tries to lay a finger on her regret it,other than that he will give a strong aura as a warning. It appears that Xeno has a strong grudge against his mother Sophie Johnsonfor abandoning him and is disappointed in her since she was unable to raise him.Despite his feelings towards his mother Xeno perfectly understands why Sophie performed her actions and accepts it as it is. Xeno has a zombie obsession/fetish and is disgusted by perverts.He believes that perverts are "People that had their minds seduced and manipulated" and believes that all little boys and girls are pure.But his belief was destroyed by Xeno KurokiFuhaddah Park (His half-siblings' cousin) when Fuhad told Xeno that Nuryn herself is a pervert and has the most perverted mind in their house. As described by Nuryn Xeno is a good observer and has a deep understanding of the relationship situation going on between his older siblings Narcissus Kuroki and Abbas Kuroki . History On the 10 of December Xeno Johnson was born to Sophie Johnson.In his childhood Xeno was raised by an only mother with no father figure he could look up to.The reason his father Mustafa Kuroki didn't raise Xeno was because he had no idea he had an illegitimate child. At the age of 11 Sophie received a call from one of Mustafa's subordinates telling her that Mustafa was murdered in a car accident.Both Xeno and Sophie attended Mustafa's funeral, there they met his legitimate family.Sophie introduced Xeno to Abbas Kuroki , Narcissus Kuroki as well as Nuryn Kuroki and told her son's half siblings that he wanted to live with his siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.Narc refused Xeno's request but Abbas told her to give him a chance.Eventually the two siblings started a fight that lasted for days. It took them time but the three Kuroki siblings accepted Xeno when he saved both Nuryn and himself from death and have lived with each other since that day in the care of their Uncle and Aunt. Between the ages of 11 to 14 Xeno joined Fairy Tail Guild and befriended Armaan Griffin , Nigel Griffin , Jasmin Hale and Soraka Hale (The childhood friends of his siblings) . Synopsis Magic and Abilities Equipment Relationships Abbas Kuroki Xeno greatly admires and respects Abbas while Abbas acts as a father figure towards Xeno.They are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other.Like all siblings they have a rivalry with each other,they argue often about the best way to go about things. Abbas and Xeno first met each other at their father's funeral.There Abbas, Narcissus Kuroki (Their sister) and their youngest sister Nuryn Kuroki found out their father Mustafa Kuroki slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born.Xeno wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.Abbas felt uncomfortable but still accepted Xeno. Since that day they have been living with each other,caring for each other deeply. As children,they played with each other.They look out for each other,defend,protect and perform great teamwork. The Kuroki Brothers have a competitive relationship and have been rivals since childhood.During the time Xeno was Abbas's student,he was quite strict and harsh on his younger brother both physically and mentally.It is obvious that Xeno has a huge dependency on his older brother and finds him infallible.Due to that belief he finds it hard to believe his brother could possibly do anything wrong for anyone.When Abbas was accused of a murder and was instantly brought to jail with no evidence Xeno went berserk and tried everything in his power to convince Abbas was innocence. Narcissus Kuroki Narcissus and Xeno first met each other at their father's funeral.There,Abbas,Narcissus and their youngest sister Nuryn Kuroki found out their father Mustafa Kuroki slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born.Xeno wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.Abbas felt uncomfortable but still accepted Xeno.As for Nuryn who was 8 at that time and didn't understand the world much accepted Xeno but was very shy with him.While Narcissus refused to accept Xeno and acted very hostile/cold towards him.But when Narcissus,Abbas and Nuryn witnesses Xeno saving Nuryn from falling despite his injured body Narcissus finally accepted her half brother. Since that day they have been living with each other,caring for each other deeply. As children,they played with each other.They look out for each other,defend and protect the other.Narcissus acts as a mother figure to Xeno.Like their other siblings,Narcissus had replaced Xeno's image of his mother which clearly represents how highly Xeno thought of Narcissus.Similiarly towards his other siblings,Xeno often makes his sister laugh and smile,acting as the joker in their family. Narcissus is envious towards her brother because he is a better cook than herself.Whenever she finds out Narcissus tormentsXeno,proudly declaring she won't lose to him. Nuryn Kuroki The most adored girl in his life, Nuryn is Xeno's only younger sister by 3 years.The two are very close and care deeply for one another,having a very strong connection with each other since they both have strange personalities.Xeno and Nuryn first met each other at their father's funeral.There Abbas Kuroki , Narcissus Kurokiand Nuryn found out their father Mustafa Kuroki slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born.Xeno wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name. Narc refused Xeno's request but Abbas told her to give him a chance.Eventually the two siblings started a fight that lasted for days.During one of their fights Xeno was blaming himself saying that he was the cause of their fights. Nuryn noticed him and tried to comfort her brother.When she tried to comfort him Narc noticed that Nuryn and Xeno were about to hold hands but Narc slapped Xeno's hand away with a book.She glared at him and shouted at him,calling him a "filthy abomination." Afterwards Narc hugged Nuryn tightly and decided that he shouldn't associating with their siblings.From this one incident Xeno has viewed Nuryn as the kindest living being and from time to time has worshiped her as if she was a goddess. A while after the one incident occurred Nuryn was in danger and Xeno tried to save her while placing himself in danger as well.At the end he was able to save Nuryn from falling.Since that day they have been living with each other,caring for each other deeply. As children,they played with each other.Like the rest of his siblings Xeno is overprotective of Nuryn since she is a terminally ill girl and has done whatever he can to extend his little sister's life. Whenever the members of Yurusarezaru Unmei are in their times of insanity Xeno is the only one who remembers about Nuryn's conditions.As seen when they were planning an attack once but it was only Xeno who clearly remembered and pointed out that Nuryn is claustrophobic. Aru Kuroki Xeno and didn't meet his cousin until he was 11 years old.Among all of his "siblings," Aru has spent least amount of time with Xeno but still cares about him and dotes obsessively.They tease and bicker with each other but get along well.During the time Xeno first came into the life of the Kuroki Family, Aru advised Xeno about many things. Trivia Xeno's appearance is based from Ayato Naoi of Angel Beats! and Sasuke Tsubaki of Sket Dance. Xeno comes from the Greek word ''Xenos meaning '' "strange" where as his last name Kuroki means black tree in Japanese. Quotes "Important and precious are completely two different things in life." (To Nuryn Kuroki ) "Even if it is fake,you will eventually love that person." Gallery AngelBeats308.jpg AngelBeats587.jpg AngelBeats247.jpg AngelBeats609.jpg AngelBeats309.jpg 532139-sasuke_reveals_himself.png 509082-sasuke_defends_takaaki.png 509122-sasuke_swears.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Iharisir Category:AzuWen Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Yurusarezaru Unmei Category:Shimeru Sekai